transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Common Bond
Koraja - Nebulos The new capital of Nebulos, the city of Koraja is a testament to the resolve and determination of the Nebulan people. Barely a year after the end of the Decepticon occupation of the planet, this city was built from the ground up, from a sleepy farmland to a bustling metropolis. If there could ever be said to be a paradise it would be Koraja. Sky skimmers use ecologically friendly propulsion to swoop over the city, traders of all persuasions line the streets and at the centre is the Fountain Of Unity, a huge sculpture of a chorus of hands - green, blue, white - all the peoples of Nebulos, holding up a huge bronze bust of the planet. Contents: Velum K'gardian Fleet Nebulan News Network Council of Peers World Watchers HQ <'Autobot'> Velum says, "That's one way or doin' it." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Slag it Air Raid just go with it okay?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Words in anger are ill-served." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Psh!" <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "I am not angry." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I am." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Run on water for me and I'll go with it." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "I predicted as much." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I suspected that you had." <'Autobot'> Hubcap says, "I think we have a handbook, somewhere." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "What the frag." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "..Llamas." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Now, since this conversation appears to be useless, why don't you go do something that is in fact useful, such as beginning your studies of the tenets of what it actually /means/ to be an Autobot." <'Autobot'> Prowl's comm clicks off. <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I've been doing that for the past 5 years since I was created. Now, I'm out gathering real experience." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Now *that's* mature." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Brainstorm needs useful things to do..." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Yep, yep. Of course, I've got a LOOONG LOOONG to-do list already, but I don't mind more!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid whispers, "Solstice, we can't be talkin' back to CO's too much, they get cranky and put us in the brig." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "How about a RACE: can Brainstorm build a t-cog faster than Air Raid can murder a guy?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I'm good at murdering!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "GUYS! I murdered Blitzwing, did you hear?" <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "You take a trophy?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Yeah. Are his spare parts lying around anywhere?" <'Autobot'> Hubcap says, "Oh, by the way, if you want a Biased report, I insinuate myself into conversations, eavesdrop, and basically troll Decepticons." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "That's what Red alerts note said.." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Of course, the other Aerialbots didn't have anything to do with it..." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "...Hnnn." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Oh, he had to merge into Superion to do it?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I took a piece of his visor!" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Hmmm. You bettin' anything on that race, Blades?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Ffff, shaddap!" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Blades!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "It was still ME." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "They fix you yet?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "It was Superion." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "UGH!" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "That might influence my speed....." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "BAHAHAHA" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "I'm betting that I won't throw myself off the roof of Autobot General Hospital in frustration?" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Solstice!" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "An, on th' topic of talking back to superirs. If questioning is seen as dangerous, then we're on the wrong team. Always question." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "You all SUCK." Velum is looking a little worse for wear. Not in the sense that she's hurt, mind you, just tired and a bit stressed. That talk of an island vacation really sounded good right now. But there's work to be done and she can't rightly do it with her arm slowing down, which is why she's sitting in one of the makeshift medical tents set outside the hospital. The building is still under repair, so those soldiers in need have been sent here. At least she doesn't look as bad as her exo did after the fight. It's a wonder it's almost finished with repairs for tonight. With a faint grimace on her face, Velum just stares at her hand in her lap, none too pleased by the delay in her flexing fingers. <'Autobot'> Hubcap says, "Wonderful, so now you know where I want you to know where I stand." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Thanks HUbcap. Still rather meetcha face t face. GOes for th' lot of ya." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Nah, too messy, Blades. If you're gonna jump, try Lookout Point here on Nebulos. Broad landing area below, and the scenery's great." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "I CAN'T LEAVE THE HOSPITAL." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Heh heh." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "....Be a defeatist, then." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "C'mon, I don't know... "brainstorm" something up! Hahahah!" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "That isn't my name pun!" Brainstorm arrives, obviously just getting here. The Headmaster carries his customary briefcase and several flight plans which he is currently stuffing back into subspace. He runs up to one of the tents, gets pointed in Velum's direction, and with a beam on his face (well, what one can see through the faceplate) he hurries over to the Nebulan. "HEY THERE! Sorry I'm LATE but I got held up finishing three different experiments, solving a world peace crisis on Theta-Nine-Five, and helping Perceptor solve an equation that had puzzled him for weeks! Busy mech, ya know? Ha ha!" He comes to stop finally, bending down to offer a hand to shake. "So what's up? Which of my AMAZING TALENTS can I offer you today?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Want me to bring in a video game or somethin', Blades?" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Hnng... actually, if you could get me my paperwork, that would be sweet of you, it's probably piled up to the Pit and back by now." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Cool. I'll bring it over if y' tell me where t' pick it up all at." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Protectobot base, it's in California." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "..." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Cool, trip home, stop for a wax, pick up stuff, come back t' cybertron. ANythin' else while I'm playin' errand bot?" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Uh.... if you could give some rides to sick kids, that would be good? Ahem. Hot Spot got me signed up to give helicopter rides for the Make A Wish foundation? And... yeah. Can't do that right now. So." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Uh, you makin' this slag up now, arn'tcha.." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Why would I make that up? Hot Spot is very serious about volunteer work." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Yeah, I'm not a helicoptor an.. really don't want sick up in my interior.. Its'.. icky." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Eh, fine, I'll see if Sandstorm's not afraid of ice cream..." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "So, I think they'd be really unhappy not to get t' ride in a super awesome helicoptor. I mean.. I'm just a car or somethin right? (amusement in her voice)." Velum swore Brainstorm had an ego big enough to choke on, so it's pretty easy to sense him coming. A tired smirk lights the woman's face at the Headmaster's approach and she stands to shake in kind with her regular hand. "Don't worry about it, I've got nothing to do at the moment anyway. Heh, I swear it's a wonder you mechs get anything done if you've got a schedule like that." She then motions to her prosthetic, which hitches a little when moving. "Your cybernetic knowledge, actually. I opened up the arm before and nothing seems damaged, so I'm thinking maybe the connections are wearing." That being said, Velum disconnects the large limb and hefts it onto the medical bench, revealing the mechanical shoulder socket where it connects. "I'm hoping it's nothing in the neural net. I hate spinal work, or even worse, going into my brain again." Once, which was the installation, was enough in her opinion. <'Autobot'> Blades says, "I still have vomit stains in me from when I transported Franklin Cross???" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "I don't think they're coming out, at this point." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Uh.. wuuuuUuuhhhhhhgg...ew." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "That's nasty. Might wanna look into reupholstering." <'Autobot'> Hubcap says, "You've been flying around with bits of evil terrorist in you?" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Yeah?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "...urk. ewwww..." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "IT IS NOT MY FAULT EVIL HAS A WEAK STOMACH." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Yeah, while yer in there, might wanna get that taken care of too." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "So, goin t' earth. Anyone else want anything?" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "I hear there is a re-release of Interview With A Vampire. Remastered, digitally, with the soundtrack enhanced as well." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "I may like that." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "If it's near Cali, sure." Brainstorm chuckles. "Heh heh, yeah. Prowl thinks I was *kidding* when I said I've planned things in advance. I have, really! It's just..." He pauses to look thoughtfully off in the distance, "...My PLANS just don't usually seem to go the way...I PLANNED them to, ya know?" He seems to smile under the faceplate then. "Heh heh, but that's what makes life fun, anyway. And the little accidents and chaos give me all KINDS of new ideas! In fact, if everything went AS PLANNED, just think how DULL life would be!" He almost shudders at the thought. The Headmaster then bends down again to study Velum's mechanical arm. "Ooooh, interesting! I haven't seen something like this in awhile. Well, you came to the right mech! Don't worry, I'm very experienced with this sort of thing. I've got just the PLAN to FIX IT right up...!" Optics gleaming, he takes some tools out of subspace and begins poking around. Of course, given his previous statment about plans, his assurance about having a plan now may not be highly comforting..... Velum smirks and sits back down beside her arm. "I should hope you are. It's our tech, afterall." Nebulan technology is pretty much superior when cybernetics are involved. "Wouldn't expect anything less from the two who invented binary bonding." Don't stoke those ego fires too much, Velum. And Brainstorm may be known for his more.. eccentric projects, but she trusts him and Arcana with this. Her smile falls a little, however, and she presses lips into a thin line. "As for Prowl. That guy's the most closed off person I've met. Tried to be nice to him, but a good lot that did." She snorts and hunches forward to rest her elbow on a knee. It's a while before she speaks again, glancing to him now with a keen look when asking flatly. "..So why didn't you show up when Nebulos sent out that distress signal?" Brainstorm seems to puff up a bit at the compliment. While he doesn't totally lose his head to flattery... it certainly improves his mood. Anytime. "Exactly! You have a good head on your shoulders, there, ma'dear!" And despite his chaotic nature and questionable handling of many of the things he gets involved with, the Headmaster DOES indeed possess a great amount of knowledge. He works with the tools of his trade, prying things apart and unscrewing bolts to access ever-deeper inside the arm with a surprising care. Surprising to anyone not used to seeing him work on delicate Engineering projects, at least. As he works, he listens and responds to Velum. "Pfft, Prowl. Talk about a gear stuck up his... well, anyway. Yeah. I think he needs a little more chaos in his life, ya know? He doth protest too much.... or something. I STILL want to find a way to bring the JOY of spontaneity to him! Loosen him up. IT'LL BE GOOD FOR HIM!" He keeps working, and at Velum's last question he doesn't reply for a while, still tinkering away. Finally, though, he says, "Arcana wanted to. But we were kinda tied up... delicate experiments to finish, stuff like that." He shrugs. "My work is... kinda engrossing sometimes. ...What was it like there, anyway?" <'Autobot'> Hubcap says, "Wow, 'Con channel's fun tonight." <'Autobot'> Sky Lynx says, "Oh?" <'Autobot'> Hubcap says, "They're playing 'pass the blame.'" <'Autobot'> Sky Lynx says, "Sounds par for the course." <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "I'm sure there's more than enough to go around." "Prowl's an enigma, I swear. I don't think we'll ever figure out what he likes. Though energon donuts seem to be a start." Velum shrugs, eyes flitting to Brainstorm's work and watching intently until a thoughtful, lopsided smile curls a corner of her lips. "..It's funny, I kinda miss watching someone work on this sort of stuff." It brought her back to simpler times. But the memory fades when he asks of the battle, smile falling flat and gaze wandering to the wounded Nebulan soldiers surrounding them. "It was chaotic.." Velum begins slowly. "The K'Gardians had already invaded our airspace when we arrived and both sides were falling, though I don't think Nebulos would've held much longer. Then they tried to land here in Karaja, attack the hospital." She tries to smile at the next part, but it's only a little, "Everyone was great and held them off, though.. Scorponok showed up and he.." The Nebulan pauses, suddenly staring off as a flashback hits her and she tightens her grip on her knee. But it passes as quickly as it arrives and she shakes her head. "He grabbed me, but Fort Max showed up and they made a deal. Which means we've got to work with the Cons now on our home turf.." She's not pleased by this, clearly. Brainstorm raises an optic ridge. "He likes donuts, eh? Hahaha! I'll keep that in mind...." Knowing Brainstorm, he's probably already plotting to substitute Prowl's energon donuts with Primus-knows-what.... Velum's comment on watching him work gets a chuckle. He glances over at her, looking as if he's grinning, and then gets back to tinkering. "I haven't worked on this kind of thing in too long, myself. So I think we're both enjoying ourselves. " He sounds quite warm and genuine, though then he does have to add, "And it's not EVERY DAY you get to watch someone of my GENIUS at work, is it? HA HA HA!" The rest of what she says gets a little quieter reaction. "Yeah. I saw the reports on that. You okay now? I'm glad the Big Guy showed up to help- I heard he was on his way and I knew you guys were in good hands. But the rest, well... Arcana..." He points up to his head, "Isn't particularly happy about that. Neither am I. We can act all nice with the Cons, but everyone knows they'll eventually try to backstab us and take control of Nebulos. We just have to keep one step ahead of them. I don't suppose the Nebs are working on that eventuality yet?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Hubcap, what's going on now?" <'Autobot'> Hubcap says, "Not a lot. Couple of Combaticons, a seeker or two, Buzzsaw, and some mysteeeeerious 'Gaslight' fellow." <'Autobot'> Sky Lynx says, "Anything of note?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Boring. Also, Gaslight is a dumb name." <'Autobot'> Hubcap says, "The Decepticons are doing drug testing, other than that, not really." <'Autobot'> Talia McKinley says, "Honestly after hearin' some of them idjits during combat, Ah reckon Ah don't idolize those of ya that can hear them -all the time-." <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "Sounds more like what you'd call someone with an exhaust problem." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "True. Though, if you can rile them up, it is all the better." <'Autobot'> Hardhead says, "Murdertron is a better undercover name." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I like it." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Wait, who's undercover?" <'Autobot'> Hardhead says, "You?" <'Autobot'> Hubcap says, "Nemo." <'Autobot'> Sky Lynx says, "We should find him." Velum nods. "I'm fine. The exo got the brunt of the damage. Heh.. and I'm glad too. If he didn't I'd probably be a charred smear right now." Her posture straightens back up and body pivots turn to him, one leg bent up on the medical bench. Talk of working with the Cons gets a soft huff out of the woman, "That's one of the things I'm worried about. I just hope everyone can stay in line long enough for us to find a solution, or at least get Nebulos back on its feet. The Coalition really drained its resources." As for the other question she nods. "I'm sure Galen's got something up his sleeve to counteract whatever Zarak's most likely planning. But Cons taking over again is only one of my concerns.." She frowns, looking down to the arm he works on. "The other thing that bothers me is bringing other people into this Cybertronian war. I just know it's going to happen.. People picked sides before and they'll do it again, but that's not what I want. No offense, but.. I just wanna keep your war away from here, you know?" Velum just sighs and shakes her head, gaze lifting back up to Brainstorm. "Anyway.. Find out what's wrong with this thing?" She jabs a thumb at her prosthetic. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "..." Brainstorm nods. "Yeah, that Coalition situation sure threw everyone here for a loop, didn't it? Talk about a waste of resources... all that energy, directed at the wrong people....." He shakes his head, then gets back to work. He nods his head as Velum finishes, "Yeah... no offense taken. War can really mess up a place. I mean... it's got its uses, too... innovation and all... but I can see where innovation doesn't have much appeal when it's wrecking your backyard. Heh- of course, *I* might not mind that so much... I just see an opportunity in the making... but not everyone seems to think that way." The Headmaster holds up a circuit board and shows it Velum. "See this wire? The one that runs through the computer chip here? It looks like it got overloaded and just a bit ...fried out. Ok, a LOT fried out. Sometimes these things get knocked around, thanks to long periods of use and the wear and tear of war. But not to worry! I have a spare!" He brings out another little toolkit, and opens it up to remove an identical chip. Velum leans over to peer at the fried out chip and furrows brows a little. "Hn, how'd I miss that.. Glad it's just that and not my brain going screwy or anything." She may not be pleased with the state of things, but Brainstorm's enthusiasm is rather infectious, leading her to smirk thoughtfully as he dutifully replaces the damaged chip. "You're a life saver, Brainy." Oho, a term of endearment? He must be getting on her good side. The repair should be quick, so once he's finished she accepts the limb back, locking it in place and standing. "Let's see now.." Fingers flex and hand rotates a few times to get a feel for any possible lag before settling into a fighting stance and giving a few short jabs. And by the grin on her face it seems the results are positive. "Feels as good as the day I got it." She grins up at him. "Seriously, thanks for coming all the way out here, Brainstorm. Don't really trust many to have a look at this stuff." Brainstorm seems to grin under the faceplate, and even leans down and nudges her (gently) with his elbow. "Hey, always glad to help a Nebulan... er, "fellow" Nebulan, as far as Arcana is concerned. He... and I... are both happy to help here. This place... well..." He leans in a bit further. "...It means a lot to be here, ya know? There were actually a few who had... doubts ... about me. HAHAHAHA, you know, WAAAY back when people hadn't realized how AWESOME I am, which they TOTALLY do now, of course, hahahah!...UH, anyway...." Pause. "This is where I really proved myself to them. Arcana and I did. We showed what we could do, and it hasn't ever been the same since. It's been... it's been great." Again, the Headmaster actually looks rather... genuine as he says that. for once. Brainstorm watches as Velum reattaches the arm, beaming at the end. "Hahahah, like I said, always glad to help." He points to his head again. "Nebulans have to look out for each other, right?" "Right.." Velum answers softly, looking down at her robotic hand a moment, smile still on her face when closing her fist and nodding up at him. "It's been tough, but I'll admit, I would do it over again if I could." She pauses then, a thought passing over her until she rubs the back of her neck. "..Can I be honest with you, Brainstorm? I know it'll sound weird, but.. Well, I want to thank you. For everything." The stalwart, warrior front she usually puts up begins to crack a little as she speaks her mind. "If you and Arcana hadn't stepped up and did what you did then we'd all be under the thumbs of Zarak and the Decepticons. And I.." The woman pauses, feeling awkward saying such genuine things. "..I wouldn't have had the courage or had the opportunity this to join this fight without you two and the others. So.. Thank you." Bashful clearly doesn't suit Velum, the Neb staring hard at her feet now and clearing her throat. "And ah.." Finally she glances back up, managing a smirk. "Remind me to buy you a drink or something for fixing the arm." Brainstorm waves a hand broadly. "Hahaha, yeah, yeah, glad to help! It's WHAT WE DO!" He gives her a thumbs-up and starts packing away his tools. Then he seems to actually *hear* what Velum said, and he stops to blink and look down at the Nebulan. And listen. "Heh." He leans back, appearing to grin under the faceplate- and is even a little bit quieter than usual. "I'm... I'm glad to hear it. WE'RE glad. We both gave up a lot, and sacrificed a lot... and... it's nice to hear. Thanks. Er, you're welcome. Er..." He scratches at the back of his head. "Ha, of course, you've sacrificed a lot, too. This is your home, and you've fought bravely for it." Leaning down again, he offers a hand. "Velum, I LOOK FORWARD to sharing that drink." Velum chuckles softly when he flounders. "True, but it'll all be worth it when this damn war's over and we can all get on with our lives." But who even knows when that'll be? Velum tries not to think on it and instead shakes the offered hand, grinning as she does. "Excellent. Guess I should go check on my exo, though. Make sure it's fixed in time to get back to work. I'll seeya around." With a playful, mock salute his way, Velum strikes off to go talk to a nurse to let the medic know she's leaving. Let's hope she gets paired up with a semi-tolerable Con today. Velum has left. Earlier Autobot Channel: <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Glad to hear you've got Earth covered without me, Talia." <'Autobot'> Talia McKinley laughs. "Just glad it ain't gettin' borin' down here." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Might wanna give the Firehawk an all over wash if you were anywhere near Snapdragon, though. That stink is hard to scrub out... trust me." <'Autobot'> Talia McKinley says, "Don't worry 'bout me. Worry 'bout Springer, he's the one that got a power puke on 'em" <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "Power... puke?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Uuuhh, that sounds nasty." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Dear gods, poor Springer.." <'Autobot'> Talia McKinley says, "Projectile vomit, Apoc" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Poor Springer, tha' hadda be bad for his finish." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Hmmm... so he's got really pungent projectile puking power? ....Cool. I wonder if I could use that somehow......" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Seasons!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "You have anti-gravs?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Wha?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "You readin' my med file or somethin'?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "No - you said you can fly." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Well, ye-eaaah. what's it to ya?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I... just... Hrnnn. How'd you get that?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Dad." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Are you a Terran now?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Well, I was made there and live there so, tech-nik-ally speakin', yeah?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "I bet I could build you some root-mode anti-gravs, Raid. Piece of ener-cake!!!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Really?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Sure! I love to help my fellow 'bot, and spread my genius around." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Do you know the forumula for Sunstreakers topcoat cause... I ran out of my stash...." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Hmmm.... can't say I do. But, hey, that wouldn't stop me. I'll just make a close approximation!" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Be cool t' have my own, I'd appreciate it." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Not a problem! 'Cause I'M just so HAPPY TO HELP OTHERS. Helpful, that's WHO I AM. Indespensibly HELPFUL and USEFUL. ...So long as I'm free to do what I need to do. HOW I need to do it. ...And not have interference from a certain stick-in-the-mud, recently revived Cop 'Bot. So...uh, I get you guys these things, you'll put in a good word for me to Prowl, right?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Uh... WHut?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Prowl. Y'know, never smiles? No sense of humor? Likes to flip tables in his spare time?" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "That about sums him up." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "EXACTLY." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "So we're doin' zombie revivals now? Cooooooool... I don't think recreatin' a topcoat is against any regs so sure, good word'll be put in. AN' note t' self, avoid table-flipper guy." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "You don't think what is against any regulations?" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Llamas?" <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "What about them?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Yeah, totally, Solstice. He's a real pain in the a- OH! Hi, prowl! We were just talking about you!" <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Brainstorm." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Havin' one as a pet? Uh, someone help me out here, is this table-flipper guy?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Yep, that's him, in the flesh! Well, metal." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "COol. Hi Prowl! An' serious note, I was askin' if someone'd try an make me some of Sunstreakers topcoat. I'm out of my stash an' don't wanna ruin my finish with some of that rubbish that's floatin' about." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Don't TELL him that! He'll just come up with some regulation explaining why you're not supposed to own such things and that, in fact, they are probably hazardous not only to your health but the fate of the entire galaxy." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Brainstorm, I want those anti-gravs. How much." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Truth's better than a lie though." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Actually there is. Protocol delta-0031, subection alpha." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Uh....yea-ah, of course it is, Solstice. Uh, suuure." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Which book's that in? Page an chapter so I can bookmark it?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm hmmms. Lemme think a moment, Raid. <'Autobot'> Prowl facepalms. <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "What do you mean what 'book' is it in, aren't you an Autobot, Solstice?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "SEE, I TOLD YOU, Solstice." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Oh, yes, it's in paragraph 87, line 5." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Well, yeah. BUt I still havent gone through all of the drek I was downloaded with when I came online. I beam, primus's big, bouncy backside, just cause it's in th; noggin doesn't mean I don't need t' go back over it for comprehension. So.. Which reg maual, book or subset is it in, please." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "It's in the Code..." <'Autobot'> Prowl can't believe some of these people who call themselves 'Autobots' don't even know what it means to be an Autobot. <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Thank you very much. I got more science stuff than rules stuff initialized an' I think th; how to fly took some precedence in th' onlinin process." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "This has nothing to do with flying." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Hmph, I'm assigning you to overview sessions with Ultra Magnus." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Exactly. I needed t' know th flying regs first. Not th' handbook guide on personal maintenance and routine verses regulatory standards of allowable substances. Besides, if SUnstreaker can have hs own, I can have mine." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "COOL! I met him th' other day. he's awesome! Thank you!" <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Oh and you too, Brainstorm." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Hey, he ddn't do anything. Thats against th' regs." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Raid. I want a raincheck for a "favor" sometime. Either completed by you, or possibly even Superion. YEAH- DEFINITELY SUPERION. Superion WILL OWE ME A FAVOR. ...Oh, and aren't you on some sort of MMO? I want access to those files, too. ....Only for research purposes, of course!" <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "It isn't a punishment, Solstice." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Merely a review of information he should already know." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I didnt think it was. I mea, some time spent in th' presence of such a great tactical genius is fantastic! Readin' about stuff is one thing but t' get t' talk to one of the maestros. wow... Thank you." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "You're quite welcome. I hope you enjoy yourself." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I know I will. I hope I don't go all fan-girl though.. That'd be embarrasin'." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Wait, WHAT? You want ME to go study with Ultra Magnus??? Ultra Magnus, the mech who makes YOU look like a party animal, Prowl!??" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Wouldn't that be a waste of such a genius' time though? I;d think writin a report'd be much better myself so not t' waste Magnus time n all. .. an maybe I'd get more time... heh" <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Affirmative. I've added both you and Solstice to the enrollment roster for next megacycle." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Uh,, what planet?" <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Check your rosters, the location should be updated." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "OH DEAR... I'm SO SORRY, Prowl, but it JUST SO HAPPENS that the results of my SUPER IMPORTANT, COSMOS-SHATTERING experiment are due at JUST THAT TIME. I HAVE to be there....Darn. SO SORRY, I shall have to MISS those classes. ...Drat, I say again. Drat." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I'll take his time!" <'Autobot'> Prowl sighs. <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Brainstorm, please don't make me write you up again." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "If the timing is truly the only issue, then I'm sure you could find a time slot that suits you." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "SO SORRY.... my schedule is just JAM PACKED. Wow! Look at it! For like, the next few vorns or so. Perhaps sometime in 4067? 5032 is looking a little dull as well..." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "As if you /actually/ plan that far ahead." <'Autobot'> Velum snorts, "You'd be surprised." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "I had better see your attendance confirmed for a session within the decacycle, or I /will/ write you up again." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "So, theo-retically, if Brainstorm goes, does that mean he can make me th' super special topcoat?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "I DO, TOO! Of COURSE I do. Ah, yes... tell him, Velum. We're meeting in exactly 37288 astroseconds, right, for that repair? I've got this down to astroseconds, Prowl. ASTROSECONDS." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Perhaps, but I doubt Magnus will tolerate that during the session." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Uh, that'd be rude. t' make stuff when goin' over things." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm sighs <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Precisely." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "It's also rude t' assign busy folks stuff when they haven't even done anythin' agaisnt regs too." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Is it? Huh, that came faster than I thought. Alright, yeah. I'm gonna need this arm working properly with all the stuff I've gotta do over here on Nebulos.. *sigh*" <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Tch." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "You know nothing." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "No. I know something but I know that I also do not know everything and am willing to learn. You?" <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "You yourself admitted that you haven't been reading reports." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Clearly you haven't read the report regarding Brainstorm's lab inspection." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "There's a reason behind that an' i'd rather not go over a public channel for why." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Therefore, you do not have sufficient evidence to make such a claim." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Sounds good, Velum." <'Autobot'> Prowl sighs. "Trust me, Solstice, it will be good for him." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "I lost track of what we're arguing about, but how about you guys fight it out? That's how Monsterbots settle disputes! I mean, usually it's just Doublecross slapping himself but that's besides the point." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Uh.. Brainstorm, if I read those reports will it make me like you less even though we haven't formally met? I got'em queued up n all." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Thoughtcha were gettin' into a fuss over wax and Air Raid wantin' anti gravs in root mode. Not somethin uglier." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Air Raid just needs a good parachute. Geeze." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "He can'y fly with that jet thing on his back?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Never fear! Everyone who knows me, LOVES me, Solstice!!!" <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "He has a flight form." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "No offense Prowol dude, but I don't trust a whole passel of folks just yet." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I don't 'know' you, I've just read about you." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Okay, I'm gonna read th' report then Brainstorm, dude." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Well I know him a lot better than you do." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Love is a strong term, Brainstorm.." <'Autobot'> Hound says, "Well, I think he's a fine 'bot. A little rough around the edges, but..." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Then you're in for a treat, Solstice!!! ...try not to fangirl over me TOO much, though. ...Though a little is just fine. JUUUST fine." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "..." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Tch. Narcissist." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "About those anti-gravs." <'Autobot'> Hound says, "Well, maybe he's a little full of himself." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "I believe that would be an understatement." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Why don't you just ask Perceptor, Solstice?" <'Autobot'> Talia McKinley says, "Sheesh, one track mind much Air Raid?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "A 'bot that can fly in root mode is a big deal!" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "HEY! Da... er Perceptor, sir, said that your stuff needed an audit. That ain't cool, man. That ain't cool. I don't think I should associate with you anymore. Good day sir. Hrmph." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Awww, Hound, I'm touched. Really. And you still like me even AFTER I replaced your gyro gun with a BB gun. That was COMPLETELY an accident, I swear.... Oh. Wait. You...You DO know I did that, right?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Hahahhah! An accident. Riiiight." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Just like that 'booster experiment' was an accident." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Hey Blurr, question." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "You know, the time you and Skydive were rocketing around Metroplex completely out of control?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Well... I guess the accident is that I forgot to return it. Sorry 'bout that, Hound..... YE-AHHH..." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "What is it, Air Raid?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "That was just a little stroll out on the grounds, Blurr, that's all. A PLEASANT WALK." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "You know. I don't think I want to talk to anyone of you. Especially if I haven't met you yet. GOod day, I'm going to go back t' reading my manuals." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Riiight. A pleasant stroll." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Maybe you should have someone check your memory banks." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "You make it sound like it was chaotic or something. Pfft." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Are you slagging me? /Everything/ you do is chaotic. In fact, it's like, the definition of chaos." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Can you run on water?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Yes." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "NEAT!" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Uh, thanks?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Weelllll.... Ok, you have a point there." <'Autobot'> Hubcap says, "... Y'know, it's hard to meet new people if you refuse to talk to people you haven't met." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Hubcap does have a point, there." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "..." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Your refusal to speak with Perceptor before ever even encountering him in any form is awfully presumptuous, don't you think?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Of course I do." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "..." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I know Perceptor. An' I've met Magnus. An' Red Alert, who's really awesome in a twitchy sort of way, but he's good peeps. Most of you are files with notes an' occasionally photos and whatnot. Haven't met you face t' face, don't want to speak with you. Thank you for your time, please move along." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Of course, teamwork is essential, and you'll have to cooperate with him regardless, should the situation arise, so the point is nil." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Blurr." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Question." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Yeah?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Okay..." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Can you run on air?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "You mean can I fly? No." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "HAH!" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Hahahah, Blurr.... and they say *I'M* "a little full of myself"? You're funny, you know that? ....Say, sometime we should get together. I really want to study exactly HOW you run on water." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I want to see that too." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Sorry Brainstorm, I'm just a little busy running the Intelligence Division you know?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "You'll have to wait to see your curiosities satisfied, I'm afraid." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Let's take a vacation to the Mercury Isles! After... um... protecting Nebulos." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "OH, thats no problem. I could tag along sometime... I'm sure you wouldn't mind!" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Probably until like, this whole conflict with the Decepticons and with all those other races out there who want us all dead, is over." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Then we can tie jetskies to Blurr." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "I second that suggestion, Raid." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "I THIRD it!" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Actually you don't get to tell me what I do or don't mind." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "You aren't exactly stealthy, which is something that's kind of /required/ for most intel missions." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Been a long time since I've had a moment to relax. Could use the R and R." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Yesss." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Tch." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "I KNOW I don't have to, Blurr, right? 'Cause we're already so IN SYMPATICO! It's...uncanny, is what it is! I can just tell. It's awesome, it is." <'Autobot'> Air Raid laughs. <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Sorry Air Raid, but I don't really have time to be tied to jetskis." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "How many mechs are you 'in sympatico' with..?" <'Autobot'> Hubcap says, "Yeah, Solstice, that's nice, but, well ... you're going to find yourself working with those 'files.'" <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "Exactly, if you want to be one of us, you'll have to be part of a team. If you can't handle that, then perhaps you should ask yourself why exactly you are here." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "You're the fastest mech on land, of COURSE you have time!" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Anyway, wanna get up here, Brainstorm? I gotta go out on patrol tonight. I can only imagine what Con I get stuck with, hn." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Yeah, but everyone has their limits." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Like how we were just discussing that I can't fly." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "If I had a t-cog, I could fly." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Oh right." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Hey guys, we need to get Blades a new t-cog." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "INTEL, GET ON THAT." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Intel? How is that our job?" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Can't just build one?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "That should be Operations' job to build another one." <'Autobot'> Talia McKinley says, ".. Can't y'all just... what she said." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "That's some real go-getter attitude!" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Brainstorm, you get on that, 'kay?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "They're very hard to make I'm told. Let's just go gut a 'con." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Too hard for Brainstorm?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Brainstorm did you hear that?" <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Huh? Too HARD??!! For ME??!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Right, so...get on it." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Instead of dreaming about experimenting on your teammates, why don't you go do something useful and make Blades a new T-Cog." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Oh, that was funny. HAHAH. *ahem*. AHAHAHAHAHAHA... Sorry, sorry.... *turns down volume for a sec*" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Yeah. But better to reserve opinions on when I actually meetcha than half formed posits based off of decidedly biased reports and files to which factoring in verbal only communications only casts more shadows on extrapolated datum and theoretical concerns on the validity of the nature of ones functional status. Meaning, I want to meet folks instead of verbal chatter and knowing only th' files. Hey.. That was mean.. and uncalled for Mr. Prowl. I was made an Autobot, what else would I be?" <'Autobot'> Talia McKinley says, "... Well that was deep" <'Autobot'> Hubcap says, "Maniacal layghter rarely bodes well." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Ahhaaa. Ahhh. Thanks, I needed that. SURE, BLADES! No problem. New T-Cog comin' right UP! Up, get it? get it? Like flying? Y'know..up? Yeah." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I don't know that Brainstorm should be the one to make it..." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Brainstorm. Nebulos. Now." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "It'll keep him occupied." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "With something actually useful." <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "If you say you're an Autobot, you ought to at least know when someone is referring to the Autobot Code." <'Autobot'> Brainstorm says, "Cooooming~" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I think Blades would like his t-cog better if we yanked it out of a 'con. Still bloody."